What Came First
by linschickrule101
Summary: Flash is recovering from his meeting with Death but when a Hunter comes to Earth something more is going on. More Flash drama and new evil characters.
1. Default Chapter

Sequel! Yeah my first sequel! I have two directions for this so I go with my fav. But if you don't like it tell me and I'll change it with my alternate one.

The man sprinted down the ally way and climbed up the fence, leaping over the top and landed in a crouch. Holding onto the object with both hands he jumped at the wall and went through it. Smirking he landed softly and ran through the building, fazing through another wall and another until he was into the next building.

_I never knew it had these types of powers._ He smothered a laugh as he fazed into the next street and ran down the road. _They'll never stop me now!_ He raced round the corner and landed flat on his back, the crystal flying out of his hand while he held his throat and gasped.

The Flash stood over his with his arm straight out. He smiled at the fallen man and picked him up by the collar.

"I hope you weren't stealing anything now." he mocked. The man gritted his teeth and swung out his fist; Flash just put him at arms length so his fist swung short.

"How did you follow me?" the man cried, now trying to kick Flash.

"I didn't, but he did." He pointed up to Superman.

"Damn!" the man growled. "X-ray vision, how could I forget." He growled at Flash and reached into his pocket. Before Flash could stop him he was in the midst of a cloud of gas. Gasping he fell to his knees as the man pulled out of his grip and ran to the crystal. Taken by surprise Flash had no time to escape as he fell flat out.

Superman flew down directing The Green Lantern to the direction the man was running. He took a deep breath and blew the cloud away; rushing up to Wally he turned him over and checked his breathing. The man groaned as he sat up slightly.

"Shit!" he muttered, rubbing his face. "I should have seen that coming." He stood up and swayed slightly.

"Everyone make mistakes Flash." Superman tried to explain.

"I've made too many." He muttered rushing off after the escaping man.

Superman shook his head and sighed, ever since the four horsemen...no people came to Earth and Flash killed Death he had been very harsh with himself. He knew John and Shayera had spoken with him but they wouldn't say what happened. All he could gather was that Flash was feeling guilty for her death. Shaking his head again he took off after the speedster.

Flash rounded the corner and dodged to the left as a beam came at him. The man stood at the end of the street with the crystal out stretched. He rounded the next corner out of Flash's sight who carefully glanced round the corner before he crept round. The man was nowhere to be seen.

He glanced down every ally way as he walked up the deserted street. There came a sound from behind him and he whirled round to face a huge brick creature. The man was behind with the crystal out again. He smirked as he guided more bricks to the creature and then sent it stomping at Flash.

Flash faltered and stepped back, racking his brain to find a weak point. He guessed the legs and glanced round for rope or something to tie the creature with. Finding nothing he hopped to distract it long enough for Diana or Superman to appear.

He ran up the creature, jumping from its shoulder up on to its head and tapped it on the top.

"Tag! You're it!" and then raced back down it to run the way he came, hoping for Supes to be there. But the creature flicked its new tail and hit Flash full in the chest, sending him barreling into the next building.

Flash tried to stand but found the creature had its brick hand over his chest, crushing him into the ground. He cried out in pain, thrashing against the growing weight.

Superman flew up into the air and tried to find where Flash had gone. He stopped at the sound of rumbling and at the sight of dust from the next street. Flying that way he sped up as he heard Flash's cries of pain.

"No! He's only been back a month. Not now!" he begged to himself.

John flew over the top of the buildings and gazed down at the streets. He turned round as he heard Flash crying out.

"No!" He echoed Clark's cries as he too flew off to help Flash. Ever since Flash's incident everyone had been very protective of him. After all he had nearly died after killing Death herself and was still shaken when it came to fighting anyone. Luckily they hadn't fought the Injustice Gang, but John was dreading the day when they would have to fight them.

"I'm coming buddy!" he cried to the night sky.

Flash felt the darkness coming and half welcomed it. _Peace?_ He thought to himself. _Could I finally find it?_ as his vision blurred.

There came a scream of rage and a shadow jumped off the top of the building above them. It twisted in mid-air and pulled a weapon free, slashing down through the creature.

Flash felt the world come back and watched as the brick monster fell in half. He brought himself up to his elbows and watched in surprise as the man with the crystal jumped back from the slashing figure. He cried out as the crystal fell in two and rolled down the street.

"Flash!" John appeared beside him. "You Okay?" he checked his brother over and saw no visible wounds, maybe a few broken ribs.

"Yeah I fine." Flash snapped struggling to his feet, his eyes still on the mysterious figure. The figure tossed the man towards John who caught him.

The figure walked into the light and studied Flash with hazel eyes. He sheathed his sward and nodded at Flash.

"You Okay mate?" he asked.

"Yeah...Thanks." Flash answered. "You okay?" he pointed to the cut on the man's arm.

"Oh yeah, just when the monster fell apart. I'll be fine." He clapped a hand over the wound.

"You should come with us." Superman said as he landed next to the man. "We'll get that cleaned up for you." He offered.

"If it's not too much bother." He said allowing Superman to look at the cut.

"Doesn't look too bad, a few stitches maybe. We'll meet Wonder Woman back at the Javelin." He told the others. "Its just this way." He pointed to the outskirts of the town.

"Thanks. My names Cacciatore it means Hunter." He offered a hand to Superman who shook it.

"I'm Superman and this is The Green Lantern and The Flash. I don't mean to sound rude but I've never heard of you. I mean not a super hero like you on Earth. Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Stella Galaxy. I've come tracking a dangerous man who has killed...some people I know." He hesitated. "I wonder if you could help me, he has many friends who I cannot defeat."

"Rest first and we'll talk about this." John said as the Javelin came into view. The man brushed black strands of hair from his face.

"Nice!" he commented. Wonder Woman appeared from inside and approached the group.

"Cacciatore this is Wonder Woman." They shook hands. "He helped us out with the robber." He motioned to the police cars that had appeared and were surrounding the fugitive who was hanging from the wall.

"I don't know what you want to do with this." Cacciatore handed John the two crystal halves.

"We'll lock it away for safety." he said walking on to the ship. "Wonder Woman could you see to his cut." He added.

"Sure. This way." She led him onto the ship and had him sit in the chair at the back while she tended to his wound.

"You Okay Flash?" Clark asked Wally.

"Fine!" he snapped climbing onto the ship still holding his ribs. Clark sighed and followed.

"We'll take you to the Watch Tower and you can tell us all who you're hunting." Superman explained as they took off.

Okay setting the scene tell me what do you think, which way this should go and who I should also focus on! All criticism welcome but only constructive.


	2. Explain?

Thanks for the reviews! I've a few tricks up my sleeve and a nice little surprise a little later.

They flew into the docking bay and showed their guest to the meeting room. There they sat and waited for Batman, Shayera and J'ohn to come down.

"You Okay there?" John asked Cacciatore.

"Yeah its just weird knowing I'm so close to my enemy, he's just so near and yet I can't get to him."

"What did he do to you?" Superman asked carefully, sitting next to the young man.

"Killed my mother and destroyed my family." He muttered quietly, turning away from the group.

"Hurts doesn't it." Flash muttered sitting on the other side of the young man. He raised his head and frowned at Flash. Everyone else in the room looked at each other. Flash rarely talked about his past and when asked always slyly changed the topic so only when you walked away did you realize you never got an answer.

"You loose someone too?" Cacciatore asked. Flash nodded as Shayera and Batman walked in. They both paused and look around the solemn room.

"Cacciatore this is Hawk Girls and Batman. This is Cacciatore." The man stood and shook hands with the two. "And this is J'ohn." Diana added gesturing to the Martian who had fazed though the ceiling. Cacciatore nodded to him and sat back in his seat.

"So who are you after?" Batman asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"Someone linked with the Injustice Gang. They played a part in my mothers death." He said, staring angrily at his clenched fists.

"Maybe you should rest." John said glancing between the anger that radiated from both Flash and Cacciatore. "You must be tired." He added.

"I'll show him to one of the spare rooms." Flash offered jumping to his feet and walked to the door. Cacciatore nodded and followed.

"We need better security around Earth. This is the second time someone has slipped past us." Batman said to the group. Everyone silently nodded, lost in their thoughts. Batman left the room and decided to head back to his mansion to work through a new security system and find any leads on the Injustice Gang.

Diana gazed after Bruce and excused herself from the table. She watched him get into his Bat mobile space ship and sighed as he left. _Working alone again._ She went to her room and settled onto her bed. _I just wish he would let someone in. _

J'ohn fazed back up stairs and John and Shayera left hand in hand to rest as well. Clark watched them all leave beating himself up over Luthor. _How many times has he been involved in things like this? Murders, robberies and framing; he can't continue!_ Superman vowed to himself. _We've already lost our Flash to him._ He stared out of the window and down onto his adopted planet. _No one else will be hurt like this._

"What did they do to you?" Cacciatore asked, quickening his pace till he fell in step with Flash.

"Some very bad stuff." He answered sharply. The young man bit his lip and nodded darkly beside Flash. "Take this room and have a good nights sleep." Flash said, opening the door. "Night." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Flash shifted his eyes so he could just make out the man in the corner of his eyes without moving his head and keeping his back to the man. "Look. I know they did something to you...what?" The man asked.

"Torture." Flash simply said, his voice empty of emotion.

"There's something else isn't there?" The man said staring at Flash.

"No!" with that Flash strode down the hallway and entered his own room, leaving the young man staring after him.

"Guilt!" the man said to the empty hallway. "I wonder why?" the man said as he closed his door.

Batman listened to the discussion from his Bat mobile. "I wonder why?" the mans voice echoed with something other than questioning. _Sarcasm?_ Batman thought frowning slightly. He'd find it eventually, but what was Flash actually hiding.

Flash sat down heavily on the bed and pulled off his mask. Dropping it on the floor he buried his head in his hands. Was he ready to face the Injustice Gang? Could he handle them?

Sighing he picked up his mask and pulled it. Opening the door he peered down the hall to see if it was clear. Walking out he wound a familiar path to the evidence room, after every victory he returned to the same spot to think.

Looking up at the skeletal structure he sighed. This never got any easier. He turned to the glass case and opened the top; touching the tip of the daggers he traced the pattern in the handle. ΘÎ¬νατος απÏ τη λεπÎ¯δα He thought about the writing. A slight laugh escaped his lips as he smiled lightly, for once he had research something and found that those words were Greek and meant 'Death by the blade'.

He closed his eyes as he replayed the pain in his chest. Moving his free hand he involuntarily touched his chest and fingered the light scars. Opening his eyes he saw not the case in front of him but Death's face. Her eyes were wide and shocked, but a small smile appeared on her face and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Flash?" he jumped away from the case and wiped at his face. Cacciatore stood in the doorway. "Sorry. I...was...eh...I..."

"No it's Okay. I was just...eh...finishing up here." He closed the case as the man walked in.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the clothed skeleton.

"No one. Just someone we faced off with." He explained. The man scowled at Flash. "Her name was Death." Anger flickered in the young mans face as his scowl deepened.

"Death!" he growled. Turning back to the skeleton he continued his stare.

"You know her?" Flash asked stepping up to Cacciatore.

"Yes. I knew her well once."

"She was evil..." with that Flash left the room. Rubbing at his eyes again.

"Yeah...yeah." The man nodded and turned to the door to watch the man leave. "It runs through the family."

Well what do you think? Am I on the right path or not? Any further suggestions would be helpful, I want to write something for people, and so I'll need to know what people want. K?


	3. Worry!

Thanks for all the reviews, I'm a little unsure as to my direction...never done a sequel before! Oh sorry if I make Flash a little angry, but I figured he would be after all of this.

"Diana? Are you Alright?" J'ohn floated into the entertainment room and sat down opposite her.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Just thinking."

"About Flash." J'ohn said; Diana looked up at him. "No I didn't look into your mind. I can tell because everyone's face reflects the same mood. Guilt."

"I just want to help him...but he won't let anyone in. Just like Bruce." She concluded with a snorted laugh.

"Maybe if we put them together they'll talk things thru." John said from the doorway.

"And you're not helping." Diana half yelled, pointing at him. "You never told us what he said."

"Look," John moved into the room and sat on the window ledge looking out. "He'll tell you when he's ready." He stated. "Shayera and I talked it thru and we thought it best for him to explain. I mean we never push Bruce to tell us things."

"Good point." J'ohn said looking towards the door John had come thru. "Clark, care to join us."

Superman pocked his head into the room. "Wally, right?" he said stepped in. Every head nodded at him.

"John!" John held his earpiece and listened.

"I'm here."

"I think I've found a lead. Luthor has a second in command who's been running things by the instructions Luthor sends. I think I've found the city he's in but I'll need someone to track some footprints. Think you can help?"

"I'm on my way down." He turned to the others who nodded for him to go. "I'll be in touch." He said as he left the room. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"So what do you think is affecting him?" Diana asked.

"Could be the torture." Clark answered. "Or the killing." He added.

"No. They are always on his mind, I don't even have to delve deep, there's something else." J'ohn said, staring out into space.

"But what?" Diana whispered, sending everyone back into silence.

Shayera hesitated before she knocked. "Flash?" She half whispered, hearing the sound of movement.

"What do you want?" he sighed thru the door.

"Just to talk." The door opened and Wally stayed where he sat. "You Okay?" She asked, pulling up a chair. Flash just about exploded, jumping up from his chair and waved his hand to the window.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" he screamed. "I'm fine, I can handle." He glared down at her.

"Wally..."

"NO!" he screamed pointing at the door. "Don't bother, just leave. Now!" She shot up at the hatred in his voice and left, the door slamming behind her.

"What's his problem?" Cacciatore asked from down the hall.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"A whole load of nothing. Why's he upset with that room?" he pointed up and along slightly.

"The evidence room." She walked past Cacciatore and motioned for him to follow. "He was captured by a group called The Four Horsemen. With the Injustice Gang they tortured him. When we were attacked he saved us but killed her. He feels guilty about it." They walked into the evidence room and she pointed to the skeleton in the case. "She said something to him that has made him doubt what he's doing." She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "I just wish he would tell us what." She said, lost in her memory.

"Poor guy." Cacciatore shook his head and looked at her. "I'll leave you alone." Walking out to find someone else.

Shayera looked up at skeleton and tilted her head. _You were a mother, so why leave your child?_ She moved to the case and the lid was lifted for a second time, opening the laptop she replayed one of the home movies saved onto it. No one else had bothered to check. _So no one else knows about the full extent of his guilt. _She watched the mother run up to her child who hiding behind a tree. The child raced out after his mother, reaching out she let him tag her to which she then chased after him.

Shayera smiled sadly and thought of her suffering friend. "Shayera? Anyone?"

"John? What is it?" she heard the panic in his voice.

"We found the Injustice Gang. They're in Central Villa, but you're not going to believe who else is here." She lifted her head as she heard the name.

"No!" she whispered in horror. "No!"

Hope you like!!


	4. Guess who's back!

Thanks for the reviews! I hope you're all enjoying this...I hope this is working. I don't really know much about Flash's character, so I'll have him like this for the story. You'll understand later!).

"You're sure John." Clark held his earpiece and glanced round at the concerned faces.

"Positive! They've flushed them out and are trying to kill them. What do we do?"

"I'm not letting anyone die today. We'll be down, I'll ask Wally to stay here." Superman suggested.

"Tell him he's on monitor duty." Bruce said over the com to the others in the Tower.

"Right I'll keep an eye out down here till you arrive." John said.

"How do we say this?" Diana asked.

"You're meeting Bruce for a meal, John and Shayera are out and J'ohn is helping me down on earth with an investigation." Superman set out the plan. Everyone nodded and left leaving Superman and J'ohn to explain Wally's night duty.

"Hey you calm now?" Cacciatore asked as Flash sat with his coffee.

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about before. I've had a lot on my mind." Flash set down his coffee and rubbed his eyes.

"Hawk Girl told me about the Four Horsemen and Death. Knew them at one time." He added sitting on the desk in front of Flash. "Want to talk?"

Flash smiled slightly. "I'm Okay. Just trying to deal." He said looking at his hands.

"Come with me." He stood up and motioned for Flash to follow.

"But Sups said..."

"It'll only take a minute." He said, exiting the room. Flash smiled, someone else who defied authority without actually breaking the law.

"Where are they?" Wonder Woman set down next Batman and looked out across the city.

"They were last seen heading this way." He answered, transfixed to the spot staring out down the street. As if on cue Star Sapphire came bombing round the corner with Luthor and Joker beneath her. Grodd stumbling after and Shade gasping at the back.

"Should we help them?" Shayera asked glaring down at the approaching group.

"I think so at least so we can capture them." John answered rubbing round his ring finger.

"But where are the others?" Superman asked. There came the sound of hooves from round the corner and a crazed laugh rang out through the night.

"Lets go!" Batman yelled, jumping down. The Injustice Gang stopped dead in their tracks as the League landed.

"Great!" Luthor growled stepping back and looking over his shoulder.

"Would you believe we're here to help?" John said looking for the source of the sound.

"They're back right?" Batman asked darkly. The Injustice Gang glared at Batman all except for the giggling Joker.

"I think we finally have something in common!" he laughed, suddenly shrinking back at the sound of a naying horse.

"Well everyone together again!" The man slowed his animal down and trotted lightly over to the group. He grinned darkly down and studied each person. "I do believe we're short a few people."

"You won't hurt him again!" Superman yelled fists raised for a fight.

"I don't need to I only needed to bring you down here." He turned to the Injustice Gang. "They'll take you to jail. One last truce?" The Gang looked between each other and glanced skeptically at the three men.

"Fine!" Luthor yelled. "And then you leave!"

"We hardly have the power to take you lot on. With our dear sister gone we have very little left." He said sadly. "But we still have weapons." And with that the two groups merged and attacked, but the three riders stepped back quickly without laying a blow. "All we need is time." He whispered to his brothers.

The two walked to the kitchen and sat down with a beer. "I have hunted everywhere and I've seen what those people have done. You were lucky." Cacciatore said taking a sip.

"Tell me about your life. What you did, how you got into this job" Flash said after a swig.

"Well it was only ever my mum and me, my uncles appeared every now and then, but she was my life. And she was taken brutally from me."

"I know how that feels. My Mother dies when I was young. I was left an orphan. After that I saw people come and go round the orphanage, many evil people as well. So I swore to put an end to them." He set down his beer and looked over at Cacciatore. "How did she die?" he asked quietly.

"She was stabbed." He said simply standing up for another beer.

"That must hurt." Flash sighed.

"Not as much as this!" Flash turned, confusion on his lips as the empty bottle broke over his head. His eyes rolled back into his skull and he slumped to the floor face down. "I'll get pay back!" he muttered as he dropped the broken bottle beside Flash. "But not yet." And walked out to the evidence room.

Well? What did you think? Can you guess who he is? Please review, good or bad? Please let me know!


	5. Questions!

Thanks again for reviews. Sorry if the last chapter was confusing, needed to get everyone out of the way for this Watch Tower meeting.

Also sorry for doing this chapter but I need to do this 'cause this begins to explain the title...you'll understand later.

(By the way! Does anyone know anything about the third series of the Justice League...like who are the new guys and when it's airing in England?)

Flash moved his fingers and felt the cold floor beneath him. Snapping his eyes open he groaned as the light stabbed through his head. The floor spun beneath him as he raised himself up with his hands and knelt back on his knees. A steady dripping sound caused him to focus on the small pool of red at his knees. Raising his hand he wiped at running trickle round his eye and at the left of his temple.

He blinked several times trying to bring the room into focus and slowly stumbled to his feet, reaching out for the bench and found his way to the door. Placing one hand on the wall he used it to steady himself and walked down the corridor to the growing sound of talking, leaving bloody hand prints behind.

"You sure this'll work?"

"Absolutely. I know it'll work."

Flash pushed the button for the door and gasped at the people inside the evidence room.

"You!" he breathed as the figures turned to him with a smirk.

"I'm glad you came. I wanted you to witness this." Flash stood open mouthed until the first punch came for him.

Superman flew through the crowd and connected with Grodd, sending the gorilla back several feet. He spun round to see the Joker getting hit in mid-air as he dived for him. Batman rolled up and kicked at the Joker who lay coughing on the concrete.

John battled Star Sapphire and waited for an opening feeling the rage boil up inside as he thought of Wally. "Not this time!" he growled, expanding the beam so it hit Star on a wide scale. She screamed and hit the wall behind the group.

Diana upper-cutted Shade and kicked his stick away. Luthor jumped out from behind her and aimed his gun at her. "Ahhh!" Hawk Girl screamed as she hit the gun with all her force.

Luthor cringed and held his hand, staring up in terror at Shayera. "We never did pay you back for Flash!" she snarled, picking him up and throwing him at the Joker. The two collided and skidded several feet before they stopped.

Clark sent Grodd onto the increasing pile of villains and turned to the three riders. He gritted his teeth and flew forward, fist drawn back for the punch. He threw his fist forward...

"Get him!" the headman yelled. Flash stumbled back, the walls still swaying back and forth. Flash dodged to the side and fell into the room.

"Sorry Flash. I'm glad you're here though. You get to see my powers at their fullest." Cacciatore tormented, blocking Flash's retreat.

Jumping forward on unsteady feet, Flash punched out. One of the other men ran forward, grabbing his wrist and twisted. Screaming, Flash fell to his knees and tried to pull his arm out of the grip.

Cacciatore relaxed his magic that he used to hide his features and looked down at the struggling Flash with clear eyes, as he pulled out of the grip he kicked unsteadily managing to give him time to get back up.

Cacciatore looked up and saw the heavy support beams. Judging the strength needed, he jumped up and caught onto it. Pulling with all his weight he ripped it off the ceiling. The Watch Tower groaned in protest but held herself together. Smirking he motioned for the darker character to help him. Between the two they bent the large, metal beam so it curved to a U shape.

Flash stumbled backwards and fell into the taller of the four men. He felt the man try to grab Flash so he plunged his elbow into the mans side. The man jumped to the side and laughed manically.

Cacciatore grinned as he hurled the U shaped metal at Flash. The curve caught him in the stomach and round his arms. The force threw him back to the wall and the four men rushed forward, shoving the two metal ends into the far wall and pinning Flash up on the wall.

"Stay!" Cacciatore joked and strolled to one of the main cases. "I've waited for months for this."

"You're mad!" Flash screamed, struggling against the metal that had cut into his arms and was slowly crushing his chest.

"No he's mad!" he motioned to the familiar man in red and then pointing to himself. "I'm here for revenge."

"Who are you?" Flash called out as the Cacciatore opened the bag by the darker mans feet.

"Why you've seen me on the laptop, just I'm more grown up now. Amazing what aging spells can do!" he grinned, watching Flash as the cogs turned.

"Muerte!" Flash gasped open mouthed.

Superman flew right through the man. He spun in the air and landed, facing the riders' open mouthed also.

"What?" he cried out.

"I said not everyone was here." He cackled. "Well we have to go, we've got to show Flash the new member to the Four Horsemen!" and the three men dissolved.

"NO!" Clark cried out. The others had stopped their fights as they heard the news. Ignoring the semi-conscious villains they all took off for the sky, Batman running to the Bat mobile and following.

"Indeed! I think I deserve my revenge!" he snarled at Flash. Flash just glanced down as guilt swarmed his other emotions. "Got everything?" he asked Plague who strode forward with the pendant.

Muerte/Cacciatore took it and stood in front of the glass case with Death's skeleton in.

"I'll have you back soon mum." He whispered, pulling out some red leaves from the bag and throwing them at the case. He held up the pendant and the leaves stuck to the case.

"Don't forget the chant, she's been gone so long you'll need it." Plague said to his nephew who nodded, closed his eyes and searched his memory.

"Viene lo spirito del dimenticato di lungo,

Venuto oggi dal regno di voi nuova sede,

aumento e la vendetta di ricerca,

il vostro tempo è venuto

ritornare a loro!

Venuto!

Venuto!

Venuto!

(Come the spirit of the long forgotten,

Come from the realm of you new home,

Rise today and seek revenge,

Your time has come

To come back to them!

Come!

Come!

Come!)

The Watch Tower rumbled and shook. A dim light appeared above Flash and grew lighter till it burst with a star-like light. Flowing to the case it went through and settled in the skeleton.

Everything seemed to go in reverse and the corpse gained organs, muscles, flesh and hair till Death stood fully clothed and formed in the case, her skin glowing lightly with the soul inside. Her eyes snapped open, glowing with light and her head jerked up, opening her mouth she released an unholy scream that shattered every piece of glass and cracked the evidence room windows. An energy pulse jolted out of her body and swept through, knocking everyone off their feet and slamming Flash further into the wall.

Death quieted and looked around with tired eyes. She took a shuffled step forward. "Plague?" Her eyes rolled back as she fell forward. Plague jumped to his feet and caught her, glancing with concern at Muerte.

"She's tired, it won't be easy for a soul to come back and recreate the body. She'll need rest." He stood up, picked up one daggers from the case and put it in his belt.

"What about him?" Famine asked, a sparkle in his eye.

"Leave him. We got her back and she'll want him to suffer first!" Pestilence said as if Flash weren't there.

"Why are you doing this?" Flash cried out as they moved to the window, Death unconscious in Plague's arms.

For a moment, as Flash looked at those pale eyes, just like his mothers, he saw a shadow of Death in her son. "People like you create people like me!" Flash saw Death standing in that Barn saying those same words to him.

As Flash lost himself in memories, the Four Horsemen with Death broke one of the cracked windows and leapt out onto their waiting horses. Plague propped Death up in front of him and took Portador's rains. "Lets go!"

Flash felt nothing as the shutters closed off the broken window. _People like you create people like me!_ Those words had haunted him for the past few months. He had killed Death, like someone had her parents and now he had created a new dangerous enemy. _Do we do the right thing by fighting people like this? Did we come first or did they?_

Flash heard the docking bay doors open, but ignored them as his thoughts continued on with their slaughter.

"Flash!" he heard their screams as they raced from room to room. Someone skidded into the kitchen, saw the blood and screamed his name even louder. "FLASH!"

"I'm here!" he cried out hoarsely. "I'm here."

Well what do you think? Should Death be back? She is here for a reason you know! R&R, please!


	6. Fears

Thanks for the reviews! Lets continue...I'm sure you're dying to read the rest.

"Don't move Wally! I don't know if anything's broken." _God! Why is everyone so concerned?_ Flash screamed in his head.

"I. Am. Fine!" he stressed, getting up and brushing his bleeding arms. Superman sighed and looked once more at Flash.

"Okay." He said holding up his hands. "What happened?" he asked. Flash waited till everyone was in the room before he began. He told them all about the Horsemen and their new recruit.

"He was there. No longer eight years old." He said to Shayera and John.

"What?!" the both cried out.

"He said some sort of...magic spell. Aging thing." He paused. "He's back for revenge...and he deserves his revenge." He said before trying to walk out the room.

"No!" Batman commanded, stepping between Wally and the door. "You're going to tell us everything. It includes Earth and us now. We have a right to know!" he said, folding his arms. Flash stared at Bruce, his eyes dull and emotionless.

"Fine!" he said, defeated. "Deaths back." He said turning to the others. Everyone's jaw dropped and they stared back at Flash. "Her son wants revenge because I left him without a mother. His uncles used an aging spell so he could come for revenge." He glanced down at the floor, guilt the only emotion left inside him. "And I'm not going to stop him." He added quietly.

"What?" John exploded; jumping forward and grabbing Wally round the arm, ripping off his mask. He grabbed hold round the cuts on his arm and ignored the hissed response to the brutal force. "Wally...you can't...say that! You're a hero...you can't give up...because one guy lost his mother. Who would have destroyed Earth and moved onto other planets. He would have turned out evil either way." He shrieked into Wally's face.

Wally looked at the floor, shoved John out the way and shook his head. "You don't understand." He muttered to the floor and then pushed everyone out of the way to the door. "How could you understand?" He went to the door, leaving everyone dumbfounded in his wake.

"Wally." Diana whispered to him as he stopped. "What happened to you?"

"She finally convinced me of something." And he left.

Death turned, moaning slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and let her light eyes sweep the room. Slowly she turned on her back and sat propped up on the pillows, carefully studying the room. "Plague?" she asked uncertainly.

"I'm here sis. I'm here." He strode out of the shadow and stopped at her bedside. She smiled and threw her arms round his neck, pulling him down and choking him.

"I knew it was you! Oh Bro! Thank God you brought me out." She squeezed his throat even tighter. After an awkward moment he returned the hug just as tight until she pulled back. "How long have I been gone?"

"Six month." He smiled, brushing a stray lock out of her face. "It's good to have you back sis. I can feel our power returning."

"But who was that other guy?" she asked, turning at the sound of the door opening.

"Your son D!" he stated in surprise, pointing to the young man who entered the room. "We aged him with a spell." He added to her shocked face.

"Muerte?" she sobbed, covering her mouth and holding out a shaky hand as if to stroke his face. He rushed over and hugged his mother, who stared over his shoulder and took some shaky breaths.

"I knew it would work! You're back mum, I was lost for so long." He said, tears leaking out the corner of his eyes as he buried his face in his mother's hair. Death suddenly snapped out of her daze and widened her smile.

"I have my son back." She whispered, hugging him in return. She pulled back and held him at arms length. "Let me take a look at you." She said, sniffing slightly. "You really are my son." She said, staring into his bonny face. "You've grown so beautifully. I'm so proud!" she said, hugging him once more.

"I'll get you a drink mum." He said, pulling her off and dashing out the door. She smiled and wiped at her eyes, then her smile faded as the memories came back.

"Why? Why did you make him grow up?" she said sadly, staring at the door, realization coming to light.

"D?" Plague sat down next to her and turned her face to look at his. "He wanted you back. He wanted revenge! He deserves revenge!" he said.

"I don't want him to go where I went bro. We have to send him back!" she begged.

"No!" he snapped, grabbing her face. "He can defeat the League, he's strong. Don't send him off." He growled, causing Death to flinch.

"Okay. Okay!" she whispered. He stood up, a grim line on his face.

"Get some sleep D, and then we'll set out the plan." he commanded and left. She rolled over and pulled the quilt over her head.

_You don't know where I went Plague! _ She sobbed in her head, lost in the darkness. _You don't know how much I want him never to go there! Don't make me do this! Please!_ And she nodded off, the plead still in the air. _Please!_

_They don't understand what it's like to know you've done something to make someone want to become that. _He thought out to his friends. _But I can't tell you._

_Flash?_ He jumped at the invader in his head. _Wally? Please open the door._

_J'ohn? Why?_

_Please we just want to talk. We're down in the meeting room._ Flash opened his eyes and glared in the general direction of the meeting room.

_Fine!_ He said, getting up and ignoring the creak of his protesting ankle he limped his way down to the room.

"What?" he asked quietly and softly to the somber room.

"Wally we need to talk. We can't let them go...innocent people will get killed by them." Superman tried to reason with the younger member. Flash sighed and nodded silently. "Good." Clark said quietly, taking his seat at the head of the table and waited for Flash to sit. Instead he walked to the window and sat on the ledge, legs spread up on top and his back against the side of the frame.

_Well at least he's come down._ He thought to the group.

_Indeed! _J'ohn agreed.

_Now what?_ Shayera asked, giving Superman a questioned look. Wally never noticed as he stared out into space.

_Well we try to find them. _He paused for a second. _What was he thinking J'ohn?_

_All I heard was 'someone want to become that' I don't understand it much, but it's a step closer._

_Lets find them first; they caused a lot of trouble last time. _Batman butted in, receiving a glare form John for the interruption.

"So where do we search?" Diana asked out loud so as not to raise suspicion with Wally.

"They could be anywhere." Wally stated, still looking down on Earth.

"I'll go check with some informants to see if anyone has seen anything suspicious." Batman said, standing up. "The best we can do is track the general direction they went and keep a watch out for anything odd."

"Right we'll take shifts between monitor duty, resting and research. A fresh pair of eyes every tow hours or so might pull up some idea." Diana suggested. Everyone nodded and began dividing up.

"John and Shayera, if you two take the monitor, I'll start on research with Wally and J'ohn and Diana can get some rest." Everyone glanced at Clark, all thinking about why Wally shouldn't be resting up.

_I want to get him to talk._ He thought out to J'ohn who transmitted the message. Everyone nodded again and left, leaving Wally and Clark to make their way next door to the monitor room.

_Great! Two hours of questions. Well I suppose it could be worse. It could be Bruce!_ Wally shuddered slightly as he walked into the room and sat down.

I've got more action in the next two chapters! Death's thoughts and her new plan!


	7. Race is on!

So this is the next chapter...sorry it took a few days, me bros. Back and has taken over the computer...damn he's back! Say I did a great stories as they burry me alive!

Death's eyes flickered as she slowly woke up. Turning she sat up and looked round the empty room once more. A glass of cool water stood on the table beside her, she smiled and leaned over, taking a great satisfying gulp.

"You're awake!" Pestilence cried as he threw open the door.

"Hey Bro!" she cried, putting the glass back down and holding out her arms. He hugged her and them motioned round the room, pulling her up slightly.

"I know you hate creased cloths so I got you some new ones. Hope you like." She stood carefully to her feet and held onto his arm till she got her balance.

"It's like riding a bike." She muttered, walking confidently over to the wardrobe. She smiled as she saw all the designer clothes inside. "Thanks Pest!" she said past her grin.

"Plague wants to see you when you're ready mind. So hurry up!" he bounced slightly on the balls of his feet.

"I'll be right out." She laughed over her shoulder, scooping up some clothes and opening the bathroom door.

"It's good to have you back sis! Can't wait for that rush!" he cried, springing out he door.

She laughed all the more harder and closed it with her foot, marvelling at her balance that had returned very quickly.

She dropped her packages on the floor, flicked on the light and looked over into the mirror. She grinned as she approached her smooth reflection.

Staring hard into the mirror she ran some cold water. All other memories were drained away, only the addiction of the cries of pain, the wash of terror in the air and the adrenalin that came from hunting out prey. She wished once more to feel that power slid over her own tarnished soul as she drained the life force of another being.

Her smile widened all the more as she washed her face and began to get dressed out of her dying cloths and in her new killing clothes. All the terror of the last six months miraculously banished from her mind.

Plague stood down the hall from her room and felt the addiction wash over him as Death's eyes glowed in hunger, triggering his own to flash with his inner flame. _Amazing what drugs can do to a persons mind!_

Flashes sat staring at the monitor listening to Clark try to start a conversation. For the past hour all he heard was the stuttering start of his name and a lame attempt on the weather. If he wasn't so guilty he would have smiled and made a comment, but he didn't, he continued to stare at the monitor thinking about what could happen.

"Flash...eh Wally." Clark sighed, _right lets just get straight to the point. _"What did she say to you?" he took a shaky breath. _Great way to be gentile! _

"Nothing Clark!" Wally tried to end the conversation.

"No!" he said firmly. "God I've been stuttering for so long trying to think how to start this, you can't leave it like this. I finally said it, so you've got to tell me what's wrong." He pleaded sitting beside Wally and turning his chair so he faced him. "Please! We all want to help. We just need you to tell us what she said."

Wally sighed in return and looked Clark in the eye. "I can't." he said simply. _How do you explain how you feel?_

"Try!" Wally jumped at the sound of J'ohn in the doorway. "Try and explain how you feel." He continued.

"What can I say?" he threw himself from the chair. "How do you say you've lost all your faith in what you do?" he spat into J'ohn's face.

"You just started." He said calmly, brushing past him and taking a seat. Wally looked to the floor, back to his fellow teammates. He had just said the starting point to his problem; maybe they could help?

"So you're doubting what your doing?" Clark asked, part relief and part concern etched on his face.

"Yeah!" Wally turned to look at them. "She...she said...that...that...people like me..." he stopped short as he head John calling over his ear piece.

"Hey anyone! We're receiving a message..." there was a pause and a familiar voice was heard echoing in the back ground.

"Hey Flash! Guess who's here to talk!" He gasped and stared at the door, his path or his escape. Which?

"Sis! About time!" Famine cackled, giving her a one armed hug. "What's the plan?" he excitedly asked. Death laughed, went and stood by her son's chair and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We hit him where it hurts. Directly in his heart." She stated, a mad glint in her eye.

"How?" Pestilence asked, sitting down opposite her.

"With him." She patted her son. "Feel up to some field work?" she asked looking eye to eye with him, his eyes reflecting her mad glint.

"Absolutely! Where do I start?" She smiled and looked up at her brothers.

"With someone he loves." She grinned.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat he walked out the door and to the monitor room. Stepping in he met Deaths eye as she smiled on screen.

"Good to see you again Flash." She said, breathing out a laugh. "Aren't you going to say hi?" she teased waving a hand to her side. Flash just stood stock still, lost in a flood of emotions and memories. "I guess not!" she shrugged moving out of the frame.

Plague stepped up allowing a slight glimpse of their surroundings, stars twinkling above him.

"Hello Flash. My dear sister has come up with a nice little idea...a get together shall we say." His showed a toothy grin.

"Wh...what are you talking about?" he stuttered. Plague laughed at his failed attempt to show bravery.

"To make you wish for death!" Death yelled off camera, causing more laughter from off screen. "Of course..." the camera moved onto Death as she lay on the ledge of a roof. "We want you to witness your loved ones die." She said, looking down on the twinkling city below. "You'll feel guilty before the end." She raised her blank looking eyes and tilted her eyes, a small smile firmly in place.

"You don't think I already wish for it!" Flash screamed without thinking. A collective gasp from the rooftop and the Watch Tower echoes all round.

"Oh!" Death's smile changed, a confused frown with something else flickered across her features.

_Pity? _Batman thought but quickly pushed a side.

"Then it seems I've put someone in unnecessary danger, Wally." Her smile returned.

"What did you call me?" he gasped, stepping back slightly as if from a blow.

"Grodd isn't very good in a persons mind. Is he? You in trying to protect your...friends identities," she waved a hand to the screen. "You failed to hide your own. I only had to open the box. And would you believe two things jumped out. Wally and..." her smile widened. "Linda!"

Wally's eyes widened in shock. "If you...so much as..."

"Don't worry, you recognise this place?" Wally suddenly nodded; it was the hotel plaza in central city. "Well Linda is at your home, and she's not alone." The screen halved to show Linda sitting on his front doorstep with non other than Muerte! "If you get there first then I'll leave he. But if I get there...well lets leave it as that." She glanced back over the edge. "First one there!" and she rolled off the ledge, Famine and Pestilence hooting with joy as she fell.

Plague jumped forward with the camera and pointed down to show Death twisting in the air and landing on Ossa below. She laughed wildly as she left a trail of fire in her wake.

"The race is on!" Plague howled, pointing the camera at himself as he too jumped off the ledge.

I've had now reviews! Please R&R...Please!


	8. Fight!

Thank you for reviewing...I thought people had forgotten about me! I don't know much about Linda, but I figured she knows his identity by now...after all didn't Lois Lane find out Clarks secret? Well on with the show!

"Hi! You locked out or something?" Linda raised her head and gave a suspicious glare at the young man. "Hey! I'm only a concerned citizen. My mum always told me to look out for ladies, especially on a dark night like this."

Linda relaxed slightly and smiled. "No I'm just waiting for a friend."

"He stand you up or something?" he drew out his Texan accent, something that didn't sound right on this guy.

"No! No, were not dating or anything. He's a friend and I've been worried about him." She shrugged.

"I'll wait. Never know what could happen in the middle of the night." He said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"Thanks. I'm Linda." She extended a hand; he took it in his and gave it a gentile shake.

"Muerte." He said, letting go of her hand.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes until Linda spoke. "So you here on holiday?" she asked.

"No, business. A family thing actually." He said, gesturing with his hand.

"That's nice. Who with...your dad?"

"No my mother and my uncles. We run a...food business." He smiled darkly away from her.

The two lapsed back into silence, staring up and down the street. "So when's Wally due back?"

"Should be home so..." she trailed off. "I...didn't tell you his name." She said, staring at the ground in realisation.

"Yes you did, just when we met." He said, taking a step forward as she jumped up and back.

"You're after him!" she yelled, turning to run; she ran right into Death. The woman smiled slyly and grabbed Linda by her hair.

"Going somewhere?" she asked dragging her to the top of the stairs she pulled her glove off with her teeth. Muerte pulled off one of his gloves and joined her. Both raising skeletal hands to wave. Linda shrank back ignoring the pain in her scalp as Death brought her hand towards Linda's face.

"Flash!" the scream echoed over the tops of the roofs and everything slowed down. Death turned her head to look in the direction of the cry. Seeing her brothers fly over the roof she turned to look down the street, her hand still slowly edging towards Linda's face until a face appeared in front of Death.

Everything returned to normal as Flash launched himself at Death, ploughing his shoulder into her gut, sending them both tumbling down the street.

Flash flipped Death over his head and flipped to his feet, ignoring the grazes down his arm he rushed Muerte before he could even react. Muerte flew back into the house opposite his flat.

Flash placed himself between the horsemen and Linda as the three brothers landed. Linda clung to Flash's arm and whimpered, pressing her back against the door.

"Wally?" she whispered.

"It's okay! I'll make sure they never touch anyone again." He snarled, staring straight at the men. Muerte had stood up out of the house and walked to one side as Pestilence took the other, boxing him in.

Death sat up, blood streaming down the side of her face. "I want her dead and I want him to suffer!" she snapped at the four men, getting her feet. The brothers looked at each other and began to stalk up to Flash, Muerte following with wonder.

Famine giggled and launched himself at Flash only to get sent across the street with a crater like impact twenty feet away. Flash looked to where Famine had stood to see Superman jumping back in front of Wally.

"She okay?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Get her out of here." He ordered, Flash nodded and went to pick up Linda.

"No!" Plague roared, releasing a black breath in their direction. A green orb suddenly formed around the cloud and released it into open air where it dispersed.

The Green Lantern landed next to Superman and the two flew off to fight the Horsemen, quickly followed by Wonder Woman, Hawk Girl, The Martian Man Hunt and Batman.

Flash smiled slightly as he picked Linda up and set up to run off. A fist suddenly flew into Flash's face and sent him staggering back, Linda clutching his neck. She was ripped out of his arms and thrown to the floor as Death threw her skeletal at Wally's face. He regained some thought and dodged back kicking out at her.

The two fought back and forth his speed against her agility. She eventually flipped backwards, kicking out her heeled boot into his chest. He flew back and tumbled threw a window.

Muerte jumped out of his fight throwing a fireball into Hawk Girls face. She yelled in surprise and frantically tried to put out the fire. He ran over to Linda, a hungry look in his eye and grabbed her by the hair again. He pulled her up and went to stroke her face with his death hand.

"No!" Death cried, grabbing the woman round the elbow and pulling her back, Muerte pulling a clump of hair out. "I..." she looked to the sky. "I want you to have him as your first rally kill. You'll love it; she's just a snack son. You deserve revenge!" she cried over the noise of fighting.

Muerte smiled and nodded. "I'll fight him Mum!" and then he raced off to take over her fight. Death sighed with relief.

"You'll never win!" Linda screamed, struggling against the grip. Death breathed a smile and looked at the young woman. She shook her head and grabbed Linda's head, throwing it forward into the wall. Linda went limp in her hold.

"Down girl." She muttered, throwing her medallion into the air. "Anuble la lluvia hacia abajo con fuego del infierno, caiga a donde usted perteneció una vez!" She yelled into the air as the medallion disappeared into the air. The sky erupted into flames and Death's chest exploded with black shadows, which flew into the fire, launching great balls of flames down into the street.

"Game over hon." Death whispered, picking Linda up and setting her hand up to touch the woman's face.

"AHH!" Flash screamed, throwing Muerte over his shoulder and running as fast as he could at Death. He upper cutted her and watched as she landed beside Famines crater.

Plague growled, blew at J'ohn, who fazed into the ground, and jumped at Flash. He pushed him hard to the side. "You want her? You go get her!" he yelled, hurling the unconscious Linda into the air and towards the fire in the middle of the street where the fireballs from the sky had fallen.

"Linda!" he screamed, jumping to his feet and running towards the flaming mass, all thought of his own safety gone, all he thought of was his best friend, perhaps something more going towards her death.

He leapt into the air, throwing his arms out to catch Linda's falling body, he felt the flames lick his chest and stomach.

"You don't get off that easy!" Death snarled, sitting up and grabbing at the piece of glass by her arm. She twirled it round and pointed the sharp edge at the descending Flash. She flicked it straight toward him a smile twisted on her face. "It won't do much but it's a start." She muttered as Plague helped her up. He whistled and the others finished their fights running to their horses and pounding out of the city, Death swinging onto the front of Ossa with Muerte behind. "Night Wally." She whispered, flames trailing behind her beast.

No one gave chase as they all ran to Flash. Linda was a few feet in front of the young man as he rolled over and over trying to put out the flames on his arm. He stumbled to his feet holding his arms to his chest and hunched slightly as the embedded glass dug deeper.

"You Okay?" Diana asked as J'ohn tended to Linda.

"Is she?" Wally asked, his eyes wide with fear.

"She'll need some medical attention, she might have concussion." J'ohn said.

"I'll take her." He said, limping forward on his old broken ankle.

"No!" Batman said, stopping him. "You also need medical attention...and we need to talk!" he said.

Wally opened his mouth but shut it as he watched John see to Shayera's face while glancing over at Flash. "Okay." He sighed, shaking his head.

He watched as Superman flew off to the hospital and let John help him back to the Javelin. "Thanks to you're speed and stupidity you saved her." John said as he sat him in a chair.

"But if I could only have covered my identity better then she wouldn't have been found." He sighed.

"Shit happens when you try to save people. The ones you love are the ones who get hurt first. But if you can continue to save the people and them, then you have a purpose."

"What?" Wally asked, holding his head, causing John to smile.

"The ones you love do get hurt, but the people out there need you Wally. They need Flash. You can't give up. Your friend would have left you if she didn't want to be with you. She stayed so she knew the risks, she loves you man, so you can't give up!"

Flash raised his head and looked at John confused. "You're not a murderer Wally, you did what anyone would have done. You. Are. A. Hero. We all still need you!"

Wally nodded his head slowly and thoughtfully, staring off into space.

What do you think?


	9. Emotions

Thanks for the review! Again, don't know much about Flash's past before the League so if this is wrong just imagine I'm not an idiot and that it is right. It works for the story.

By the way, this story may get confusing before the end...I'm a bit confused myself, not sure how to reach the ending. Don't get me wrong I know what the ending will be; it's just how to get there without letting too much slip. Well let's try anyway!

The doctor opened the door and Wally shuffled into the dark room. The doctor flicked on the light by the bedside and pulled up a chair.

"Thank you doctor Cleans." Wally said, sitting down and moving closer to the still figure.

"Are you sure you don't want me to look at those wounds?" the doctor asked looking over his glasses at the young man. "I heard that was quite a fight. She's lucky The Flash showed up...it could have been a lot worse." Wally felt his emotions mix again.

"I'm okay doctor. I got a friend to check me up before I came. I just want to be with her." Wally reached out for Linda's hand and held it between his own hands.

"I'll just go tell your other friend the situation." Doctor Cleans said, closing the door too.

"Thank you." Wally whispered. "Linda?" Wally looked for a reaction but the only response was the steady beeping of her pulse. "I never understood why you always stayed with me Linda. I'm always rash and...and pig headed, it was just a matter of time before someone got hurt." He sighed and stroked her cheek.

"Before I only ever had to deal with the minor bad guys; the robbers and thieves. Never had to deal with mass corporate owners or aliens or the Four Horsemen." He took a shaky breath. "Why does everyone I love get hurt?" he sobbed thinking about his parents and the rest of his family.

"Because it happens when you become a hero." Diana said as she clicked the door shut. "Bruce is talking to the doctor." She added, pulling up another chair and sitting next to him. "Are you okay?"

Wally growled, his forehead on his hand that held Linda's. "Why does everyone keep asking that?" Wally sighed, trying to keep the frustration from his voice.

"Because we care Wally. You're the youngest of us and as much as you hate it we will always be watching after you. You're like a brother it me." She said touching his hand.

"I just want to deal with this Princess...on my own." Wally felt the confusion and brought his hands to his face, burying the tears into the cupped palms. Diana's face was etched with sorrow and pity as she stepped out of her chair and sat on the arm of his chair, pulling him into her shoulder in a hug.

"I know you want to be able to handle this on your own. But we want to help." She pleaded. "You've lost special people in your life, I can tell because Bruce does exactly the same. Except you can make me laugh...or roll my eyes." Wally sobbed a laugh into her shoulder, the tears still falling free.

She smiled lightly, tilting her head and resting it on his red hair. "We want to help you, but we can't if you shut us out. Bruce does the same, but you're rarely like that...only ever on you past." She mused the last thought. "Just let us be there Wally. You've been through an ordeal. You should have to face that alone."

Wally sniffed slightly and leant on her shoulder. "I know...I know. I just need to understand this." He said shakily.

"Then lets go through this later." She said, the two lapsing in to silence as they watched Linda's pulse snake across the computer monitor. The two still huddled together.

Death set down the horse and jumped off first, leaving her son where he sat. He took the rains, shuffled forward and trotted Ossa up to the old house door, blocking Death's entrance.

"Are you alright mum?" he asked, looking down at her and nodding to the steady stream of blood down her head.

"I'm fine son. Just a bit disappointed." She said. "It wasn't you!" she added at the look on his face. "I'm still trying to get back to things...but that was fun." She nodded, licking at the blood over her lips.

Muerte smiled and jumped off Ossa. "How about a night out in LA?" he asked, hugging Death. "To celebrate your return." Death laughed with her son and nodded.

"Give me an hour to clean up and get changed." She said, opening the door for him. She was just about to follow when Plague sat down Portador so hard that the horse exploded out and reformed beside the standing Plague.

"We need to talk!" he growled. Death gulped silently and motioned for Muerte to go on in. Pestilence and Famine also set down and quickly dashed for the door. "Lets take a walk sis." Plague said pointing to the side of the house where a field of Apple trees stood. Death nodded silently and followed.

They reached the edge of the field when he finally spoke. "What happened D? Why didn't you let him kill her?" he kept his eyes forward and his word sharp. The field blocking her vision behind she continued forward.

"Because I want his first to be Wally West. Revenge tastes even better." Death purred to her brother. "Remember our first kills bro?" she asked a smile twisted onher face, a glint in her eye.

"Don't lie to me!" Plague roared, grabbing her skinned elbow and pulling her round. "Don't lie sis!" he barked, pinning her against a tree and grabbing her round the throat.

"I don't want him to follow in our path Plague." She gasped.

"Like the argument this morning?" he asked.

"What?" he tightened his grip cutting her off. "What...argument?" she chocked. _So she hasn't beaten the drug._ He thought calmly to himself. _Good!_

"Doesn't matter D. So why are you stopping him from killing then?" he asked, slightly calmer, releasing her.

"Because I don't want him to get hurt. I wanted him to have a choice as to what he wanted to do." She said. "So he won't regret his decision in the future and think I forced him into it." she explained, rubbing her throat.

"You mean you want our line to die!" he growled, rage boiling back up.

"No!" Death whimpered, backing away as the plants around them both began to die from a black mist that rose from the ground. "No. I...I just want him to know he had a choice. That's all. I know he would have picked this." She said, watching the plants die.

The mist receded and Plague glanced coldly at his sister. "It better not happen again." He warned her, stalking out of the field.

Death collapsed to the floor, a mixture of anger and fear on her face. _Do I want him to follow in my footsteps? Something's telling me he'll regret his decision...but why? What am I forgetting?_ She thought in frustration. Lifting her head to the sky she jumped up and screamed.

The shock force destroyed the plant near her as a black shadow radiated outward, disintegrating everything to death. The shadow swirled round and round until it span up to the sky creating a tornado of darkness. Death closed her eyes past her rage and confusion and let the darkness take her up into the sky, feeling for blood. Feeling for a place to vent her full rage and fear. Searching for and answer.

"Diana?" Bruce opened the door and stopped as he saw Wally. He had his head on Diana shoulder, his chest rising and falling slowly, almost equaling that of Linda's.

"He just fell asleep." Diana whispered, gently moving his head and putting his folded coat under his head.

"How is he?" he asked holding the door open for her.

"Trying to figure out what to do...what to feel." She said, waiting for the door to close. "What did the doctor say?" she asked with concern.

"She'll be okay, possible concussion but nothing broken." He paused, trying to think of put it. "She is in a heavy coma though. She'll wake up but it's a matter of time. It could be days, weeks..." he trailed off.

"Months or years." She finished, realization washing over her. "He'll be mad. He'll feel more guilt, and more confusion." She said, sitting outside the room. "J'ohn said he was loosing his faith in what he believed he was doing. Is it true?" she asked watching as Bruce sat down.

"Yes." He sighed, for the first time showing how tired he was by rubbing his face. "He's young, he shouldn't be doubting what he does. He's guilty for killing Death and making Muerte want revenge." He glanced at Diana. "He was going to tell Clark and J'ohn what she had said to make him doubt what he did but then they contacted him. So he never told." Bruce explained. He thought for a moment as Diana stared into the wall.

"I'm going to head to the Watch Tower." He said, getting to his feet.

"What?" she asked.

"I understand that he's hiding something...maybe Muerte let something slip when he attacked him at the Tower." He explained. "I'll send John or Clark down." He added, walking swiftly down the dark corridor.

"Okay." Diana muttered, settling back in her chair. It was going to be a long night.

Review...please!


	10. Power increase

Well on with the show!

"Once again a huge storm warning is spreading across the state. This Massive storm has taken meteorologists by surprise!" The on scene news reported yelled over the high level winds, holding on to his hood and swaying against the onslaught. "People are evacuating the city as we speak!" The man stopped and jumped back as a huge tree fell towards him.

"What did you do to her?" Muerte screamed, rounding on Plague.

"She should learn not to stand in the way of progress." He answered coolly, folding his arms and looking back at the news report.

A large crack of lightening flickered across the hill and the rain lashed down on the camera. "This storm is one of the largest combinations I've ever seen!" the reporter added in shock.

Plague silently gulped. Death had never really used her powers that much; she tended to rely on Plague, Famine and Pestilence. _Her powers are growing at a phenomenal rate. _He thought to himself. _I wonder how far she'll go? _

Plague pulled away from his thoughts as Superman and The Green Lantern flew down trying to get people out of their houses before the flood level rose.

"Dear God!" the reporter gasped as an entire hillside crumbled away. Hawk Girl flew down, fighting against the wind and grabbed at the woman at the bottom of the hill, pushing the rest of the group to safety and landed by the camera.

"I think you should go!" she yelled, ducking against another lashing of wind. The two nodded and raced off to safety.

"It appears the Justice League are doing all they can, but how many can they save?" the reporter asked, running to shelter.

"Flash we need you and Diana here, now!" she shouted over the com.

"We're on our way!" Diana said, rushing to get Wally. "We're just in the next state, we'll be over in ten minutes." She added.

"Hurry!" she took to the air, more wind fighting her back. Flapping her wings with all her might she decided to try to glide with the wind further down the city. "I'll take this side." She indicated to the lower city levels.

"Right! We'll take this side." Superman called over to her. He flew off to the top of the collapsing hill and gathered it up, flying over to the bursting river and creating a larger wall.

He then flew back to collect people and take them to the outskirts of the city. "How did no one see this coming?" Superman yelled over the com.

"Because this isn't your everyday storm!" John yelled back indicating to the approaching hurricane. "Someone's in there!"

"Flash? Where are you?" Superman asked over the com.

"Mile from the city, be right there!" he said, the sound of an echoing crackle of lightening accompanying his voice. "Might be a little longer!" he suddenly came back with as he met the wind that lifted him off his feet.

"I'll go collect him, see if he can counter it." He flew off to the city entrance and met Diana helping the bleeding Flash up. The stitches in his back and across his nose had both been forced out with the wind. "You Okay?" he shouted.

"Yeah. Just get me to the center!" he pointed to the hurricane. Clark nodded and picked him up.

Flying as fast as he could he flew right up to the swirling wind, set Flash down and held onto him till he began got up some speed. Flash signaled for his to let go and he watched as he was sucked up to the funnel and began running in the opposite way.

In that instant the storm died. The funnel shrunk and dispersed and a figure dropped out of the center, hitting the ground with a thud.

Flash stopped and flew over to the figure in a blind rage. "You!" he screamed, grabbing the tired Death round the shirt and pulled her up. She smiled past her bloody face and tired eyes.

"You don't want to murder again Wally!" she laughed. "I've finally found my wings...happy 25th Birthday to me!" she shrieked. A black shadow span from around her and pushed Wally back. He released his grip and flew up into the air, Clark catching him before he fell back.

The shadow rotated faster and faster, starting the lightening back up till the shadow fitted Death like a cloak. Huge wings set curled around her that suddenly formed hands and reverted back to wings. She smiled through the darkness and opened her red eyes.

"Rarely do we live past 25!" she stated calmly. "They brought me back, just to create our full power." She said. "I'll be coming for you Wally...You die by sun set tomorrow!" Bones appeared out of the ground and began to form her horse Ossa. "Have a nice day!" she cackled to the sky, the sun appearing over the hillside and disappeared over the city.

Superman set The Flash down and watched the large cloak of shadow whip behind Death as she laughed out of sight. "Wally?" he asked carefully.

"Don't!" He barked over his shoulder. "I'll see you back at the Wat Tower!" and he ran off.

_One day. I still feel guilty...I did cause her son to bring her back. I killed her so she wants revenge, so her son became evil, so they could attack the ones I love. Just to kill me! I should have died the day I stabbed her._

_I should have been killed once I stopped her. I am a murderer...Heroes do create Villains! We are just as bad!_

_I should die to night! _And he ran to the Javelin, sat inside and cursed everything he had ever done. _They shouldn't have a friend who just causes trouble._

Bruce sat in the main chair of the monitor room and fast-forwarded the tape. He set up three separate screens: The Kitchen room up till Wally was knocked out. The Docking Bay where Cacciatore/Muerte let in the three brothers and The Evidence room. Here he cancelled the other screens and watched normally to listen to their conversation.

"So you want her back for her twenty fifth birthday?" Famine asked looking at her skeleton blankly. "Why?" he turned and asked Plague who growled in frustration. Pestilence jumped forward to save his brother and caught him round the arm, turning him back to the case.

"Because bro, Death's of the Four Horsemen rarely live past twenty two. D is nearly twenty five. The story goes that at the quarter century they gain extra power. Only two people have ever gain that power. The first Death ever and the Eighth Death. D is the oldest female Death and the strongest Death. So you see, she'll get stronger and we'll have more fun!" he said as if talking to an eight year old.

"You sure this will work?" Plague asked.

"Absolutely. I know it'll work!" Muerte said, looking through the think tomb in his lap.

"You!" Flash gasped as he stubbed in through the door.

Batman watched as they four men attacked Wally and pinned him with the bent beam to the wall. He also watched through the resurrection of Death and right till the point of their departure. Just when he saw themselves approach the Docking Bay he leaned over to stop the tape, but stopped when he heard Wally ask why.

Muerte turned, darkness falling over him. "People like you create people like me!" he said coldly, Flash opened his mouth slightly and his eyes glazed slightly as he retreated into his thoughts.

"That why!" Batman gasped. For once his face was a mask of horror.

"What's why?" J'ohn asked as he floated into the room.

Batman turned in his chair, turning his expression to a grave face. "Muerte is blaming Flash for the way he has become." He said. "And I think Wally believes him."

Please review...Good or bad? Please...I have two endings now and I'm not sure where to go!


	11. Wallys back!

Well lets go...I'm just going to try one more chapter...without a review that tells me I suck at sequels. Well I do have another story in progress; I might try to post it on Saturday!

Wally sat in the seat, ripped off his mask and started the Javelin off. He sighed as he left the atmosphere and settled back to think.

"Wally? You there?"

"I'm near the Watch Tower John." He said into the communicator. "Be there in two!" he added before signing off and disconnecting the link, not wanting to talk.

"Wally?" John looked at the microphone on the desk. "Damn! He cut me off!" he cried in shock.

"He just needs time to think." Shayera said, sitting next to him.

"But he's like a brother. I don't want to see him suffer!" John rubbed his face.

"But he needs to clear his head John." She looked up at the screen. "Here he comes." She pointed to the approaching ship as he entered the Docking Bay.

Wally walked down the ramp, his head hanging and his mind reeling. He reached the bottom before he looked up to see Batman in full costume by the door.

"What? Finally figure it out?" he muttered angrily.

"Yes." He uncrossed his arms. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Not exactly the topic of choice." He said walking past Bruce. He stuck out his arm and grabbed Wally's, spinning him round so he could look him in the face.

"You've endangered so many lives now!" he growled. "Heroes aren't selfish, we think of others before ourselves."

"Maybe I'm not a hero!" Wally growled, pulling his arm away. "Maybe she is right, maybe we do create them. Then who's in the wrong!" he snarled into Bruce's face before running off.

John and Shayera were walking towards the bay when they saw a flash of red. "Wally!" John called. "What did you say?" he yelled, grabbing Batman round the arm.

"John! This isn't helping!" Shayera said, pulling him off Bruce. "Let' go find him." She suggested, glaring at Bruce and led the way down the corridor. John just grunted, glanced back at Bruce and followed.

Wally stopped when he saw the wall coming up. He breathed deep and bent over trying not to breakdown. He finally looked and saw the destruction of the evidence room. Cursing himself he began to back out the room until he saw the glint from beneath the shattered glass.

He walked over and shifted some of it a side, the laptop lay beside the object as it sparkled at Wally. He reached out a hand and carefully picked it up, holding the handle and gulped. He remembered that point.

Holding it up slightly he examined the end, a million thoughts running through his head.

_I killed her with this!_

_But she killed others with this._

_Her Son would have inherited it._

_I would have been killed with this!_

_I wonder whom else she's killed with this?_

_Who else would she have killed with this?_

Many more flickered through his mind, his breathing sped up as his heart rate increased. Memories of the dagger in his shoulder, the slashing across his chest, the gleam and the pain.

Everything stopped.

_The end!_ He gasped and held the blade to his heart. _The easy way out?_ Closing his eyes, only one thought controlled his mind.

"Wally?" John moved into the destroyed room. "You here?" he looked round.

"Yeah!" John turned round and saw Wally on the windowsill, one arm draped over his knees as he looked out of the window. In his hand was one of Death's daggers.

"You Okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." He whispered, gazing at the dagger. "I..." he paused.

"Wally..."

"Guys! Plagues on the screen!" Shayera cried, running into the room. "He...Wally?"

"Lets go." He got up and went to the meeting room where J'ohn and Superman sat watching the screen.

"I do hope my sister wasn't threatening you Flash?" Plague said as Wally pulled on his mask before stepping with in Plague's sight.

"Same old." He snarled.

"Power does that to people." He glared over his shoulder. "They forget who put them there." He continued. In the background Flash saw Death and Muerte, heads close together whispering. Pestilence moved into the back and joined them with Famine close behind.

"It happens!" he smiled sarcastically. "What's your point?"

"Well you could make this easy and we'll take our souls and go." He said. "Or..."

"Or we could just kill him!" Death shouted from behind Plague, who rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"My plan sis. You were never truly in charge!" he smiled, turning back to the screen. "Where was I? Oh yes. Or we could just fight this out."

"Oh goody! I get to try out my new powers." Death trilled form behind, dancing up to the camera.

"You've flipped at last sis!" Plague sighed. "As I was saying. Which would you prefer?"

Wally opened his mouth to answer when Death appeared behind Plague.

"I choose to kill you!" she whispered, bringing her blade over Plague's throat and ripping it open. The camera splattered with blood, turning the picture red and Plague sank to the floor. Pestilence ran behind the camera and pointed it down to where the pool of blood was gradually increasing.

"Great job D!" he sniggered from behind the camera, his feet shuffling back from the pool.

"Thanks!" she bent down and grabbed Plague's hair. He gargled in protest and flayed a hand in front of him. "Never tried to drain a family life force. Well now's a better time than any!" she pulled off her glove with her teeth and spat it on the floor, watching as the blood collected around it.

She tilted her head to the side and watched the blood for a second longer. "Everything looks so different." She purred before looking back at her brother. "I'm going to miss you brother." Then she clamped a hand over his face. He screamed in pain as a black mist crawled out of his chest and hit Death in the chest.

She fell back in the pool and thrashed about. Muerte and her brothers moved in carefully and watched her wide eyes and still chest.

"D?" Pestilence whispered.

Her body jerked as she gasped for breath. Staring up she began to laugh, her hair soaked in blood and her coat slick with it. "That was fun!" she cackled, sitting up and staring into the camera. "I'll be seeing you tonight." She laughed, holding up a bloody hand to the side of the camera and switched it off.

"Wally?" Diana asked as she moved into the room.

"She really isn't all that good." Wally whispered, facing the screen. "I know what I have to do now!" he said, slamming the dagger into the wall. "Are you with me?" he asked, turning finally to face the others, the fire in his eye.

"Yes!" Batman answered as the others nodded. "We're with you till the end!"

Nearly there! Please...Please...Please review! Good or Bad. I want to know! Please!


	12. Fight! part 2

Thanks for reviewing! I think this the last chapter!

Flash stood by the window of the evidence room having cleaned it up in seconds he had nothing else to do. He had his hands clasped behind his back, the dagger firmly held between them. Slowly the sun began to disappear behind the other half of the world. He looked back upon his homeland and watched as that began to darken.

"Wally?" John walked into the room, sensing the tension of the young man. "You ready?" he asked, stepping to the center of the room and looking at the repair done by the young man.

"Yes." He whispered, his voice dry and angered. He turned and looked at John, dropped his hands and then walked out of the room, the dagger in one hand.

John followed unsure as to what to say. He just closed his mouth and continued to the Docking Bay. Clark, Batman, Diana, J'ohn and Shayera all stood round the room watching as Wally walked in.

"Everyone ready?" Clark asked, turning in particular to Wally, who nodded firmly. "Then lets go." He climbed upon the ship and everyone else followed, Wally at the rear.

He sat down at the back of the ship and watched out the window, psyching himself up for the fight. _Kill or be killed! Can't let her win. No matter whether I created her Son's evil or not. _

J'ohn glanced at Clark and then started the ship up, taking it down Earth. As they entered the atmosphere everyone anticipated a fight of pure adrenaline.

They landed outside of Wally's hometown and waited, watching every possible direction. "They are coming!" J'ohn suddenly said, looking over into the sky.

Everyone dropped into a fighting stance and watched the patch of sky. Slowly four black dots grew until they moved towards the ground, landing and dismounting. Death in the lead.

Her dark cloak of shadow rippling into hands then morphed to wings before going back to a cloak. She smiled at Flash and then glanced at the others. "Ready when you are?" she said, holding out one hand.

The others nodded and then split up into the teams they had created. Batman and Wonder Woman were to take on Famine whose powers could only work on livestock and plants. The Green Lantern and Hawk Girl were to take on Pestilence and his bugs and Superman and J'ohn were going to take on Muerte. Flash said he could handle Death, but the others were determined to finish their fight as quickly as possible and then to move on to help their friend.

"Game on!" Flash said, throwing himself forward. Death flipped him up in the air with a shadow hand and leapt up after him, kicking him in the chest.

Superman and the others charged off for their enemies. Most battles took to the sky with Pestilence using his bugs to lift him up and Muerte on horseback. Famine took to just jumping round Batman and Wonder Women who were both getting very frustrated with him.

Flash rolled to his feet and charged Death, punching her round the face and stomach. She lurched back in pain and flipped out the way, kicking out with a heeled boot. She hovered in mid-air as shadow wings fluttered beside her. "You're good Wally. But how good are you?"

She then dropped down catching Flash round the neck and sending him to the floor. She was about to thrust her blade in his chest when a bat-a-rang hit her non-skeletal hand. She cried out in pain and stumbled back, giving Flash time to start throwing punches.

Batman spun round and kicked Famine full in the face knocking him out. He nodded to Diana who went off after Muerte while he went to fight Pestilence.

Diana moved to the side as Muerte threw sharp darts her way. She flew up to Superman and the two dropped down on the young man, sending him off his horse. He crashed to the floor and lay there.

Mean while Batman and John were fighting Pestilence and Hawk Girl was destroying his bugs. He too fell to the floor with blood oozing from his head where Shayera's mace had connected.

The six of them encircled an angry Death who had sent up a shield of darkness. It formed several fists and blades, which attacked the League while she attack Wally with her dagger. Wally still held her other dagger and the two had taken reasonable sized chunks from each other.

Wally upper cutted her and sent her flying into the air. Her shield dropped as she fell back to the ground, eyes fighting the darkness, but to no avail.

Wally held his bleeding arm and panted heavily as he watched her still figure. "We did it!" John shouted as he set down next to Wally. "You did it." he added, patting him gently on the shoulder.

"No quite!" Flash looked round in time to see Muerte flying through the air. He caught Flash in the ribs and the two rolled across the tarmac. "You'll pay!" he screamed punching Flash into the air. The League members flew in ready for another fight when the ground began to rubble and break. Huge chunks of tarmac and earth flew into the air with darkness holding them.

"No one touches my son!" Death bellowed, sending the rocks at the League. Everyone ducked left and right trying to avoid the large matter. Death flung a more into the group, waiting till Flash dodged left and then sent another one straight at him. This continued until there was nowhere left to run.

Finally a flat piece of heavy tarmac landed on top of him leaving only one arm and his head sticking out from underneath. The other Leaguers were still trying not to get crushed themselves as Death landed next to Wally and began taunting him.

"I guess I win!" she smiled, the shadow rotating round her body.

"Not...quite!" Flash gasped, blood seeping from his mouth as his lungs were crushed. Over Death's shoulder he watched as Superman hit a rock. It sailed over to Muerte and hit him in the head. Death's eyes widened as she turned and saw her son crumple to the ground.

"NO!" she screamed, running over to him. The rock still lay over his face and chest, but shattered as Death neared it. "No! No! No! No!" Death repeated over and over as she cradled his lifeless body to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

Superman landed next to Flash and raised the lump of tarmac off Wally, carefully helping his friend up. Wally leant heavily on Clark and watched in pity as Death cried over her son.

"You!" she raged, snapping her head up at Flash. "You...will pay!" she sobbed, eyes burning with hate she sent out shadow fists and knocked all the League members back. Wally stood still and watched as she picked up the dagger and flung it with all her might. The shadow grew from the floor and grabbed him round the wrist and ankles preventing his escape.

Before he was truly held still he released Death's other dagger at her, that dagger connected first. She screamed out in pain as her dagger stuck out from her heart. Flash smiled lightly and watched as her dagger plunged into his chest.

Death keeled over dead and the shadows released Wally. He slowly sank to his knees and stared at her body. "Dead for good!" he whispered before he fell backwards and into darkness.

Wait I lied! One more chapter left! What do you think? R&R!


	13. The ending?

Right definitely the last chapter! Definitely! Well I suppose I had to finish it sometime!

John and Shayera both stood over the struggling Famine and Pestilence. They had woken up the seconds after Death died and had screamed the whole town awake.

"You killed her!" Famine sobbed, clutching his bound hands to his heart. Pestilence just sat staring out across the town. _She's gone? Should we have left her dead and just let Muerte take up the mantel? Plague, Death and Muerte? Oh what have we done?_ A small tear slid down his face.

"GOD! How long does it take these god damn police to get here!" John yelled, pacing back and forth.

"John!" Shayera grabbed him by the hand, tears welling in her eyes. "They're doing all they can! We'd only get in the way!" The tears began to fall. "We can't loose him!" she sobbed.

John looked shocked and rapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Ssh!" he whispered into her hair. "He's strong...he'll make!" _He's got to!_

"Go to your friend." They both turned to the voice. Pestilence had sat up and was leaning against an up right rock. "We aren't going anywhere." He turned away. "And tell your friend he was right...about what came first. Death went to hell, she spoke with the first Villain and saw the first hero! Evil came first, good as the counter balance for the people. The villain killed the hero's family, turning him into a hero! Please! GO!" he pleaded. "Tell him he can't give up now!"

They both looked at each other and nodded, a small smile reflected on their lips. "Thank you!" Shayera said before taking off. John paused and then cut Pestilence's ropes, the man looked up in surprise.

"You're powerless and just a follower by family law. Everyone gets a second chance. What of your brother?" Pestilence stood and glanced at his brother who rocked back and forth.

"Take him to the best hospital there is. He needs help, ever since he was twelve. I'll come back for him in five years." He smiled back at John and whistled for Race De Mort.

As he hopped upon his horse he turned his fading orange eyes upon John. "Thank you!" he whispered, another tear falling. And then turned his horse and flew away.

"No. Thank you!" and he followed Shayera out to the Watch Tower. "Hold on Wally! We're coming!"

"We need to clean this blood away." J'ohn said, panicking slightly. "Don't move the blade, it's too near his heart." Superman laid his young friend on the bed and helped to cut the material round the dagger, reveling a heavily scared chest.

The blood poured across the bed, dripping onto the floor beneath. Wally gripped the sheet beneath him and took small gasping breaths, he wasn't awake, but he could still feel the pain.

"Hold on!" Superman whispered grabbing his friend's hand. "Please hold on." J'ohn moved forward with a tray and some medicine, Bruce close behind.

"You'll have to move a side." Bruce said, ripping off his mask and handing it to Clark. His face was very pale and somewhere beneath the disguise of coolness, his eyes reflected the fear of the group.

Clark stepped back and felt Diana grab onto his arm. He turned half on and rapped an arm around her shoulder. "Lets go out the way." He nodded to the door.

They both stood outside, Diana sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and Clark looking out the window at the end of the corridor. Diana held her hands up to the light and turned to Clark.

"Can you find me a cloth?" she asked. Clark turned to face her and noticed the blood that stained her hands. He looked down and saw more blood on his clothing and hands.

"Sure. I'll go get changed." He walked off to his room and quickly got changed into his street clothes, minus the glasses. He grabbed some towels and a dish, filled it with water and brought it back to Diana. "Here." He set it down next to her and sat down be the door.

"It won't be the same of he..." she let the word hang in the air.

"He'll make it!" he answered, staring straight through the wall. _He'll make it!_

John and Shayera flew into the Docking Bay and ran as fast as they could up to the infirmary.

"How is he?" John asked, dreading the answer.

"J'ohn and Bruce are trying to seal the wound. We won't know till later." Clark said.

John and Shayera looked to the floor, back at the door and then sat down opposite it. Staring at the door waiting for it to open.

One hour, tow, three. By the third hour the door finally opened. Shayera shot up off John's shoulder and everyone scrambled to their feet.

"Is he alright?" John asked again.

"We stitched the wound but he's lost a lot of blood. It depends on how long his body can hold out." Bruce said, shaking his head.

"Both of you get changed." Clark said pointing to their bloody clothes. "And we'll watch him for a while." J'ohn and Bruce nodded and headed off their own rooms, leaving John, Shayera, Diana and Clark to go into the room.

"Wally." Diana gasped. Wally looked frail surrounded by tubes and wires. John was the first over to his friend, sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Hey buddy. You here me?" no response. "I hope you can. Pestilence told me something about the order of villains and heroes. He said villains came first and created the first hero, so you see man? You can't give up on us. You can't!" he took Wally hand and squeezed it gently.

Wally stood in darkness, unaware of time or existence. He vaguely heard movement now and then but none of it made sense. It wasn't until he was flung into a room of light that he heard anything significant.

"Wally!" someone gasped from around the room.

"Wally!" He heard a second voice call this time from behind him. Turning he came face to face with a young woman. Someone he often thought of and always missed.

"Mum?" he asked, not daring to breath in case she went away.

"Yes my son. I'm always here!"

"Where's here?" he asked looking round the brightly light room.

"Well here is between the land of living and the land of the dead. It is more of checkpoint where family comes to watch whom ever is left behind. I'm always here waiting for you." She reached out and stroked his cheek.

"So I'm dead?" he took his mothers hand and pulled her into a hug.

"No. But here you can choose." She pointed to one side. "You can return or you can move on, but only your body decides. If can continue then you can return. If it can't then you must move on."

Wally looked to the end of the room where it was darkest. He pulled away from his mother and gazed through the opening.

"He said villains came first and created the first hero." Wally gasped at what John had said. "You can't give up on us. You can't!" he turned back to his mother.

"Go to them! We'll meet again." He smiled and glanced back at the door.

"I hope my body can handle it!" he whispered to himself, holding back the tears and walked back into the darkness.

"Bruce!" Diana screamed from down the corridor. Both J'ohn and Bruce began running back towards the infirmary. Entering they saw Wally's pulse increase to a dangerous rate and then go flat.

"No!" Bruce cried, dash forward he began CPR. After a minute J'ohn pulled the defibrillator forward and charged it. Bruce took it, told everyone to step back and shocked Wally over the pads on his chest.

Nothing.

He charged it higher, yelled clear and shocked him again.

Nothing.

They could only shock him once more or else any higher charge could damage him permanently. "Clear!" he shouted, bringing the handles back down and shocked him one last time. Everyone held their breaths and stared at the screen...

Wally felt himself spinning through the darkness, but couldn't tell which direction he spinning in. Finally he saw a light and was thrown through it, landing hard on floor.

Getting up he gasped. "No!" he looked round the room. There were no doors and his mother was gone. Walking over to the place were one door should have been he passed a hand over the wall.

Solid.

He sat down in the middle of the floor and let the tears fall. He had lost everyone. His chance with his mother, his chance to see his friends. Why?

"Why?" he screamed to the ceiling.

"Because I called you here!" he shot up and growled, stepping into a fighting stance.

"You!" he screamed.

"Easy Wally. Would you believe I'm here to repent for my son's sins? Technically he can move on...away from hell if I help you. I did meet the first evil, Pestilence told your friend. You just need to believe it, before it's too late."

"I thought you said you called me here?" he didn't relax.

"I did. You would have continued to spin in that darkness for all eternity. I brought you here so we could speak." She gestured to the room. "My one time out of hell for the rest of my sentence. Anyway, I told you that it's true. Do you believe?"

Wally lowered his arms and looked at her. "No!" he lowered his head. "Because I made your son like that."

"You didn't. I did!" she stepped forward and showed pity on her face. She raised her hand to touch his cheek but stopped short. "She touched you, I shouldn't taint it." she stepped back. "I brought him up to be like that. He knew no different." She waved her hand to the wall behind her, causing it to open up. "Maybe he can explain."

A man walked out of the light and smiled at Wally. "How we heroes change." He said. "I am the first of good. I was the one who had his family killed by evil and decided to protect all others from that hurt." He nodded to Wally who raised his head and smiled.

"I hope your son can move on Death." He said, feeling the floor beneath him disintegrate.

"I'll be seeing you Wally!" she said, turning back to a red door that formed behind her. Muerte walked out and hugged his mother before she went inside. "Be good son. I'll love you always."

Plague burst out of the door and grabbed for Muerte. Flames followed, grabbing Plague round the wrist and pulled him back in. "I'd better go. Bye son. Thank you Sir." She bowed to the first hero and then turned t Wally. "You look after your friends and your girl." With that said she grinned at him and walked though the red door.

Muerte and the hero both nodded to Wally and walked through a white door while the floor finally gave way and sent Wally back into darkness.

He fell and fell until he saw yet another light, slowing falling to it he saw...

Wally sat bolt up right in bed, tears streaming from his eyes as he clutched his chest.

"Wally!" John pushed him gently back down and hugged his. "Thank god!" he said into Wally's shoulder.

"Yeah...Yeah!" he muttered, looking round at the group and smiled.

Three weeks had passed since that day and things were getting back to normal. Wally had finally told everyone exactly what had happened to him when he first met Death and her brothers, but hadn't told them about what happened when he nearly died. J'ohn said it was often on Wally's mind, but just out of reach for anyone to see. Wally had just smiled and said 'one day you guys. We all have our secrets from one another. When I feel ready, I'll tell you.' Everyone seemed to have accepted it and left it for Wally to tell.

"Anyone want any pop corn?" Shayera asked form the kitchen.

"Yeah wings! It's in the top cupboard on the left!" Wally shouted from the couch. Everyone had told him to rest, as his chest was still sore.

She walked back in with several bowls and passed them round. Setting one down for John and her on the other couch, one for Bruce and Diana on the floor, one for Wally and Linda one their couch and one each for J'ohn and Clark.

They were all in Wally's apartment and had decided to watch a movie with the recovering Linda. Linda curled up next to Wally while Shayera curled up next to John. Diana and Bruce sat close but not too close while Clark and J'ohn both watched the screen.

"It's good to be back!" Wally muttered. "Oh Linda, I'm feeling slightly faint, what do you say to some mouth to mouth?"

"Oh he's back!" Bruce muttered, loud enough for everyone to here. They all laughed as the movie started.

Wally really was back, but he had learnt a tough lesson. People you love do get hurt, but you are a hero and people can't live without you, no matter what they say!

Well that's it! (Sob!) What did you think?


End file.
